pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadine's F2 Speech
Hello! I understand some of your perception of me as a player in this season. I did play my part in the game, and by explaining my game through this speech, I hope I’ll be deserving of your jury vote to win the game. Summary of my game: Since the pre-jury stage, I admit I was busy during the first few weeks but during those weeks and later on, I found whatever time I could get to socialize with people in the house like Sam, Darius, Jack C., Sammy, Alice, Johnny, Matt, Bryce and Ultra. With the exception of Johnny’s HoH, I wasn’t nominated for all of pre-jury weeks. I talked with both sides of the house, which gave me the basis for my middle playstyle. Those, along with my minimal damage as a player, free agent status and being a lack of a threat for both sides, they have helped me survive nominations and tie-breakers during the jury stage. In this game, I believe I played to my strategic strengths over my social and physical strengths. In the pre-jury stage, I would act dumb and clueless in public to not be seen as a threat. I played between the middle most of the time and acted as a free agent during the jury so that I wasn’t a threat to both sides. For a season with 15 advantages, I had no advantages and didn’t look for them yet in that same equation, I wasn’t screwed over by them. During week 2, I won a PoV challenge that I needed to win. I saw throwing challenges as a necessity so that I wouldn’t give both sides of the house as a reason to target me and further my free agent status, while bigger threats continued going for each other. Important events to note: While Johnny did nominate me during week 2, I didn’t see it as a reason to be hostile toward him after I saved myself from block. I continued talking with him at certain points as the game went on, which would soon become a close alliance later into the game. My close game relationship with Matt showed that he didn’t use his Last Laugh advantage against me - he used it against Jack C., Bryce and Jackson. While saving Darius was an unanimous choice, Lindsey and Ultra nominations were a matter of question. Sam and I were the swing votes at the time, as we were voting together. I decided to save Lindsey to respect the HoH Alice’s wish, and it was a good move at the time because Alice had used her Vote Expose at the time, which caused no problems to my alliance with them and further continued my middle position. Darius and Sam were seen as my closest allies. Darius and I planned things together, and my bond with him was tight enough that he passed the chain to me first. Sam would include me into his thoughts and plans, which would help me understand what was going on in the house. During these points, I tried to not be on the bottom of both sides of the house. After losing them as my allies, I made sure that not one side has gained too much uppance, threw challenges so both sides wouldn’t have a reason to target me, and based my game around that as a free agent. Each time I was nominated during the jury, I did make an effort to talk to a few people who weren’t on block so it wouldn’t end up as unanimous eviction votes against me. ' ' Faults: I admit I was really busy and inactive during the first few weeks due to timing, but after that I made up for it getting invested into the game late pre-jury/early jury. Later into the jury, I had lacked the time and energy to play certain challenges and socialize as well. It was then during Lindsey’s HoH, I started giving out an impression that I wasn’t playing the game, which was to lessen my threat against whoever I was up against when I got backdoored. I do apologize to a few jurors that I’ve argued with one point, like Jack C., Lindsey, and Sam, and it’s my regret that I should have talked to some of you more like Sammy, Jackson and Lindsey, among a few others. Why should you vote for me to win over Johnny?: While my physical ability wasn’t as visibly noticeable as Johnny’s, I’ve set myself up well strategically and socially into a position where both sides of the house would keep targeting each other. While getting nominated might not be respected by the jury, I have survived many nominations in a row to get to the end, with zero advantages. Thank you for reading! I’m ready to answer any questions you may have for me. - Nadine Category:Big Brother Season 2 Category:Big Brother Season 2 Speeches